videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroto Fujiwara
Burning Warrior Hiroto "Blazer" Fujiwara '''is a DLC character of Battle Rhythm. Appearance Hiroto wearing his attire from his profile above, at the another where he wearing black and maroon wrestling pants and having a dragon tattoo. Inspirations He's based on Shinsuke Nakamura, better known as the King of Strong Style, one of the most recognized wrestlers in NJPW (and who currently is in WWE via NXT). Gameplay wise, he serves as the equivalent of Cinder from Killer Instinct. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Hiroto, nicknamed "Blazer" due to his use of pyrokinesis, was one of the best stars of New Japan Pro Wrestling, beign known for his astonishing abilities in the ring. However, his career got jeopardized when he got hired by Masaru Hojo as the new right hand man of the Yakuza, and therefore, got expelled from the company. Masaru has an order that Hiroto woudn't reject so easily... track and capture Takeru for leaving the Yakuza in the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament, but it's rumored that even his fellow Yakuza are planning to kill him without knowing the fact."'' Relationships Allies Takeru Hojo Displaying for Takeru's father, who left Yakuza and become criminal and working shadow figure. Marion Hansen If you want to wonder why the tournament referee mentioned "A Song of Ice and Fire" during Hiroto's rivalry with Marion? That's because the title belongs to a series of books the successful TV Show Game of Thrones is based. Damian Williams Apparently, WWE is interested in recruiting Hiroto. During the tournament, he met Damian Williams, who is one of the current superstars in the roster, as they notice that both are not so different, only that Damian never got involved in a scandal like Hiroto. Think about it... if we got Puroresu stars like Hideo Itami/Kenta Kobayashi, Asuka/Kana and even Shinsuke Nakamura himself in WWE, why not him? Gameplay Hiroto is pyrokinesis, while formely was wrestler at Puroresu star of New Japan Pro Wrestling. Hiroto's fighting style is Puroresu Kei, which combines Puroresu with the Visual Kei aspect of J-Rock. Part of the Visual Kei's motif of Hiroto is in his... Visual Kei styled attire and looks. Really, Visual Kei is a clothing style that some J-Rock bands partake. Movelist Special Moves * Fire Scorch: QCF + P (He launches a fireball from his right hand.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Hellfire Blast, adds a second fireball which merges with the first one and causes more damage. * Running Warrior: HCF + K (He runs towards his opponent until he stops. Can be followed with either Sliding Kick pressing LK, Enzuigiri Kick pressing MK or Inverted Kick pressing HK both follow-up attacks serve as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Kicking Warrior, does the aforementioned three follow ups in succession before he finishes the sequence with a somersault similar to Cinder's Fireflash. * Flying Hold: DP + P (He rises himself upwards, catches his airborne opponent using his flames and sends him/her downwards to the ground, similar to Rose's Soul Throw. When done in a KI-styled combo, he first does an uppercut that flies his opponent before doing the maneuver.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Flying Slam, does a flaming punch that strikes his downed opponent in the ground, causing it to engulf flames from the impact. * Flaming Knee: QCF + K (He does a rising knee strike engulfed in flames towards his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Infernal Knee, adds four hits in succession. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Burning Anger: QCB, HCF + 3P (Hiroto prepares by flipping his hair while he says "You will be incinerated!" and attempts to grab. By connecting, he does three kicks to his opponent's chest, followed by a hand slap as he says "This is my..." and then he finishes it with a hold that allows Hiroto to jump high as he says "Burning Anger!" and slams him/her to the ground, creating a huge fire circle that causes massive damage before he gets off of the hold.) Sequences Battle Intro The camera focuses on the flames coming from a right hand, then we cut to Hiroto dissipating his flames as he says "You can't escape from my blazing flames!" before he goes to his Puroresu Kei stance. Match Point Hiroto conjures his flames from his right hand and then dissipates them by closing it as he says "Better not to mess with me!". Victory Pose Hiroto conjures his flames and then spins with them, forming a burning hurricane wave as the camera focuses closely on him. Maroon colored light streaks surround him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "This is absolutely fake! Nobody dares to steal my blazing fire!" * (vs. Carlos) "What I want from you is respect. That's what I ask for it." * (vs. Joaquín) "Do yourself a favor... don't ever ruin my face!" * (vs. Rina) "Step aside, former fangirl of mine! Leave the showbiz to the professionals!" * (vs. Adriana) "Guess you have some... fiery attitude in your moves." * (vs. Iván) "Don't tell dumb jokes with me! They are tasteless!" * (vs. Takeru) "The reason I spare you is that you still have honor. I'm impressed." * (vs. Murdock) "We both use fire powers... only that I have more style!" * (vs. Shantel) "Your fists are faster, but these are tame compared with my blazing flames!" * (vs. Jacob) "Turns out I'm not the only one whose career is jeopardized." * (vs. Natalie) "The knife you are wielding will be sold to the Yakuza." * (vs. Damian) "Me? Joining WWE? Sorry, I got involved in a scandal." * (vs. Garrett) "And that's what I expect from a so-called musician? You are just a loud man!" * (vs. Reggie) "Even though I'm arrogant, which I admit it. I would never cause an arson in your precious area." * (vs. Tomas) "I have nothing to say from you save for the fact that you need money." * (vs. Fong) "Compared to you, I'm not a stupid joke! Get out of my sight, fake actor!" * (vs. Kastor) "Aww, man... I just defeated an elderly man. This will haunt me for eternity." * (vs. Don Z) "You insulted my style and I'm going to insult your shit music!" * (vs. Doctor Giga) "I may be not the nicest of the people, but that doesn't allow me to crush your evil head!" * (vs. Valerie) "Sorry to say that, but I think you're a loony airhead." * (vs. John) "That's weird. Never expected some strange fighting abilites of yours." * (vs. Marion) "The cold has bothered you... bitch!" * (vs. Patrick) "Stop hitting yourself with the chair... You are not The Great Muta!" * (vs. Amadeus) "Why not save someone else? Don't interfere!" * (vs. Raystrom) "Out of my way, stranger! You don't belong here on Earth!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "Even superbeings like you can be defeated if they are not prepared." Arcade Hiroto Fujiwara/Arcade Notes * Since Hiroto returns to NJPW according to his ending, you can recognize two actual figures, the announcer Kazuo Yamazaki, and one of the legendary performers of Puroresu, Jushin Thunder Liger. * Like Takeru before him, there's another Actor Allusion regarding the Japanese Voice Actor I choose. That's right, it's Tokusatsu alumni Hidenori Tokuyama, who portrayed Hiroto Suto/Go-on Gold in Engine Sentai Go-onger. Coincidentialy, both use fire powers in battle. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:Males